Volvo C30
The Volvo C30 is a near-luxury compact hatchback, manufactured and marketed by Volvo Cars for model years 2006-2013, available across its single generation as a three-door hatchback. Powered by inline-four and straight-five engines, the C30 is variant of the Volvo S40/V50/C70 range, sharing the same Ford C1/Volvo P1 platform. Volvo marketed the C30 as a premium hatchback / sports coupe. The C30's rear styling and frameless glass rear hatch recall Volvo's earlier P1800 ES and Volvo 480. Contents hide *1Initial release (2006) **1.1Europe **1.2North America *2Volvo SCC (2001) **2.12006 SEMA concepts (2006) **2.22006 Essen concepts (2006) **2.3Volvo ReCharge concept (2007) **2.4Volvo C30 Efficiency (2007) **2.5Boston Red Sox edition (2008) **2.6C30 R-Design (2008) **2.7Equipment **2.8Engines and transmissions **2.9Safety **2.10Marketing *32010 update **3.1C30 R-Design (2010-2013) **3.2C30 Polestar Performance Concept Prototype (2010) **3.3STCC-Volvo (2010) **3.4C30 Black Design (2011) **3.5C30 DRIVe Electric (2011-2013) **3.6Range Extenders concepts (2011) **3.72013 C30 Polestar Limited Edition (2012-2013) **3.8Engines **3.9Transmissions **3.10Equipment ***3.10.1Polestar Performance Software (2011-2013) **3.11Motorsport **3.12Awards **3.13Production **3.14Marketing *4Sales *5See also *6References *7External links Initial release (2006)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=1 edit A production version of C30 T5 with 160-watt sound system[2] was officially unveiled at the 2006 Paris Motor Show. Early model includes T5 (2.5 litres), 2.4i, 2.0, 1.8, 1.8 Flexifuel, 1.6, D5 (2.4 litre) (132 kW/180PS), D5 (120 kW/163PS) (Belgium only), 2.0D, 1.6D.[3] The C30's interior is similar to the S40 and V50; sharing the majority of parts including the instrument panel, 'floating' centre stack and steering wheel. Europehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=2 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Volvo_C30_1.6D_rear_20100503.jpg2006–2008 Volvo C30 2.0 D, Germanyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:2008-2009_Volvo_C30_T5_hatchback_01.jpg2008–2009 Volvo C30 T5, Australia In late 2006, the C30 was launched in Europe. Engines choices range from a 1.6L inline-4 (petrol or diesel) to a 2.5L inline-5 turbo (2.4L diesel). 2009 added the choices of a 6-speed PowerShift dual-clutch automatic with the 2.0 L petrol and diesel engines, a 1.8L E85 flex-fuel engine, and 1.6L "DRIVe" diesel engines with improved efficiency and optional start/stop capability. Trim lines include SE and SE Lux in the UK, and Kinetic, Momentum, and Summum (from fewest to most features) in most other European nations. The R-Design package adds interior and exterior accessories including aluminum inlays on the dashboard, R-Design emblems on the steering wheel, seats and floor mats, a rear spoiler and body kit. Rivals include the Mini, Alfa Romeo Giulietta, and the Audi A3. North Americahttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=3 edit The C30 went on sale in Canada in March 2007 as a 2007 model, and in October 2007 in the United States as a 2008 model.[4] In Canada, the 2.4i was offered until 2011, while the T5 remains available. In the United States, the only engine available has been the T5.[5] For 2008, the US C30 debuted with two trim lines, Version 1.0 and Version 2.0. R-Design was added later in the model year, featuring unique badges and interior trim. Since 2009, the US C30 has been offered in T5 or R-Design trim. In addition, the Polestar performance option (developed in partnership between Volvo Car Corporation and Polestar) became available for several Volvo models, including 2008 to 2013 C30 T5 (P1 Chassis) models. The software modification to the engine control computer increased output from 227 hp to 250 hp without a reduction in U.S. Environmental Protection Agency fuel economy ratings. Volvo SCC (2001)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=4 edit Volvo SCC (Safety Concept Car) is a concept vehicle incorporating the rear hatch design from Volvo P1800ES and the glass hatch from Volvo 480ES.[6] Safety features include:[7] *Forward collision warning *Information projected on the windscreen *Technology that monitors vehicles in the "blind spot" and alerts the driver. *Warning system to alert the driver to the risk of straying from the lane. *Cruise control that maintains a set distance behind the vehicle in front. *Flashing brake lights during hard braking *Safety cameras *Advanced headlights that follow the curvature of the road as the car turns. *Further-developed HMI (Human Machine Interface) *Height-adjustable rear seat. *Protection for pedestrians *Steering wheel adjustable for height and reach *Passive unlocking and engine starting *Communication with the car via mobile phone The vehicle was unveiled in 2001 Detroit Auto Show, and later in Seville International Airport in southern Spain in Autumn. Production model of C30 was planned in 2002.[8] 2006 SEMA concepts (2006)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=5 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:IPD_VOLVO_SIDE.JPGA side view of a SEMA concepthttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:IPD_VOLVO_C30_NOS_TANKS.JPGDetail on the nitrous tanks *The EVOLVE C30 show car has a twin turbo engine, all wheel drive, suspension from Evolve's 2004 S40 concept from the 2004 SEMA show, and 4-piston brake calipers. *The IPD C30 includes a supercharged 5-cylinder engine with belt-driven supercharger with 6 psi (0.4 bar) of boost, a nitrous tank, gull wing doors, and Alcantara seats, Alpine and Apple audio system. *HEICO HS3 THOR is designed for outdoor enthusiasts, built by Heico Sportiv. It includes a 2.5L turbo engine (B5254T) rated 300 PS (221 kW; 296 hp) and 420 N·m (310 lb·ft), Haldex AWD, Heico Volution V 8x18-in sport-alloy wheels with Toyo tires, and 4-caliper disk brakes with 320 mm (12.6 in) front rotors.[9] The vehicles were unveiled in 2006 SEMA Show.[10][11][12] 2006 Essen concepts (2006)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=6 edit HEICO HS3 D5 includes a 5-cylinder diesel engine rated 205 PS (151 kW; 202 hp) and 400 N·m (295 lb·ft), a body kit with front and rear bumper spoilers, side skirts, and fender flares; 8.5x20-inch VOLUTION V. wheels in Titan colour, a height-adjustable suspension kit, 4-tip stainless steel exhaust, 4-piston sports brake kit, a pedal set, foot rest, hand-brake lever, and door pins, all in aluminum; seats and door panels in two-tone upholstery. THOR_2 is a variant of HEICO HS3 THOR concept, based on C30 T5. It includes body-kit in "XC off-road look", 30mm raised suspension, VOLUTION X 8x18-inch wheels in Titan colour, custom made TOYO TIRES R888 semi-slicks with HEICO SPORTIV 'helmet" logo, increased engine power to 250 PS (184 kW; 247 hp) and 360 N·m (266 lb·ft) The vehicles were unveiled in 2006 Essen Motorshow. HEICO HS3 D5 went on sale in 2007.[13] Volvo ReCharge concept (2007)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=7 edit Main article: Volvo ReCharge The ReCharge concept is a plug-in hybrid electric version of C30, developed by Volvo's California development center. It was unveiled at the 2007 Frankfurt Motor Show.[14][15] It features a 4-cylinder 1.6L flex-fuel engine and an electric motor on each wheel. It has an estimated battery range of 100 kilometres (62 mi). The batteries have 3 hours of full recharge time. The car has a top speed of 160 km/h (99 mph). Volvo plans to sell a production plug-in hybrid C30 in Europe in 2012.[16] Volvo C30 Efficiency (2007)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=8 edit It is a version of 1.6D rated 105PS with reduced chassis height, a new rear roof spoiler, a new rear bumper, underbody panels, optimised engine cooling, aerodynamically optimised 16-inch wheel rims, low friction tyres, revised gearing on third through fifth gears, low-friction transmission oil, optimisation of steering servo assistance, engine management optimisation. The vehicle was unveiled in 2007 Frankfurt Motor Show.[17][18] Boston Red Sox edition (2008)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=9 edit It is a limited (107 units) of C30 T5 with either five-speed automatic transmission or 6 speed manual transmission with Geartronic for the US market, commemorating Boston Red Sox's 107 victories in 2007.[19] It included red body colour, Boston Red Sox logo at rear hatch glass, Boston Red Sox fender badges.[20][21] C30 R-Design (2008)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=10 edit It is a limited (400 units) version of C30 T5 for North America market. It included a choice of four body colours (Black Sapphire, Titanium Grey, Orinoco Blue and Passion Red), Sport Body kit, off-black Flex-tech seat upholstery, cushions and backrests trimmed in contrasting crème-colored leather, blue-face instrument cluster, center console with subtle circular patterns and aluminum inlay, wrapped steering with aluminum inlays, sport pedals, sport shifter, floor mats, 18" Atreus wheels, Sirius Satellite Radio with a 6-month introductory subscription. Other options include 5-speed Geartronic transmission, DVD-based navigation system with real time traffic, power driver's seat, Climate Package, power glass moonroof, bi-xenon headlights, Serapis alloy wheels and Dynaudio premium sound system. The vehicle was unveiled in 2008 New York Auto Show. Production version went on sale in April 2008.[22] Equipmenthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=11 edit Available audio system includes: *Performance – with a 4x20W amplifier and six loudspeakers *High Performance – with a 4x40W amplifier and eight loudspeakers *Premium Sound – with a digital class D amplifier with ICE Power technology from Alpine, an output of 5x130W, Dolby Pro Logic II Surround, and ten loudspeakers from Danish Dynaudio On the High Performance and Premium Sound, it is possible to play CDs with music in MP3 and WMA formats, and they are fitted with an extra AUX connector for connecting auxiliary equipment such as a portable MP3 player. Starting in the spring of 2007, an adapter for connecting an iPod or a USB flash drive will also be available as an accessory. The 2008 model year brings some minor changes, mostly adapting the interior to the facelifted S40/V50 and including as standard an Aux audio socket. The 2009 model year moved the Volvo badge from the hatch handle to the glass area above it, enlarged the font and increased the space between the letters. It also brought other small changes such as including the hard load cover as standard. Engines and transmissionshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=12 edit Safetyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=13 edit The C30 continues Volvo's marketing strategy to put safety as a primary concern (IntelliSafe). This is demonstrated[original research?] through some recently developed safety features, including a method of overcoming the "blind spots" in the driver's view to the rear through a system known as BLIS (Blind Spot Information System). The C30 also features a four-wheel anti-lock braking system (ABS), electronic stability program (ESP), traction control system and front, side and curtain airbags, front and rear crumple zones, and a stiff occupant cell.[23] The Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) awarded the Volvo C30 their Top Safety Pick award. The C30 was granted its highest rating of "good" in front, side, rear and roof strength tests and has Electronic Stability Control as standard equipment to receive the award. The Volvo C30 has a patented front and rear structure using four different grades of steel to absorb and redistribute impact energy around the body of the coupe. Volvo's Whiplash Protection System and Side Impact Protection System with side airbags and Inflatable Curtain are also standard.[24] The seat belts have pretensioners to protect the occupants against unexpected accidents.[25] The car also uses Volvo's Intelligent Driver Information System (IDIS) which continuously monitors the car's preemptive systems such as steering wheel angle, pedal depressions, and overall factors that help the vehicle's computer to decide if the driver is busy or distracted merging or turning, and will then accordingly delay certain data or alerts that are unimportant.[26] The C30 has been criticized because in an effort to make it more responsive in curves it has become less reliable on ice or snow where the rear end can more easily lose its grip compared to other Volvo models.[27] Marketinghttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=14 edit As part of the European C30 launch, a series of 16 different television commercials were created by Fuel London (part of Euro RSCG Worldwide) under the campaign's theme, "A Product of Free Will."[28] As part of the US C30 launch, Volvo C30's configuration site featured a fluctuating price quote for the identically-equipped vehicles. Volvo's intention was to determine what potential buyers are willing to pay and how many vehicles they should ship to the States.[17] 2010 updatehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=15 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:2011-2012_Volvo_C30_--_01-07-2012.jpg2011-2012 Volvo C30 (US)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:San_Francisco,_California_-_USA_(8385004984).jpg2011-2012 Volvo C30 (US) New exterior features include: *Redesigned front, including body panels such as the front wings *New, larger iron mark found in the rest of the Volvo range *Wavier and more dynamic rear *New body colour, Orange Flame Metallic *Visible exhaust tailpipe in the T5 and D5 models *Two new wheel options – and for the first time, white wheels are available *The option to choose five different colours on the lower trim – the C30 Contrast Colour Collection. New interior features include: *All-new colour combination known as Espresso/Blond, consisting of a dark brown upper section and a blond, fresh shade on the lower door sides. The blond tone is somewhere between grey and beige and is an expression of Volvo's strong Scandinavian design tradition. *Luggage compartment cover in the rear, which uses a new material and a new graphic pattern to further enhance the car's modern image. *Oyster Burst Déco centre stack option New accessory styling kit includes foglamp décor, a front skidplate, side scuff plates with engraved C30 logo and a rear skidplate with a stylish aluminium look. For D5 and T5 two 90 mm tail pipes in polished stainless steel are added to underline the powerful engine. Optional sport chassis, available in all models except 1.6D DRIVe, includes lower steering ratio, giving 10% faster response to steering wheel input. Spring stiffness has been increased by no less than 30% in order to increase the car's poise in enthusiastic driving. In spring 2009, Volvo C30 1.6D DRIVe is available with an advanced start/stop function (as 1.6D DRIVe start/stop). The updated vehicles were unveiled in 2009 Frankfurt Motor Show. The updated C30 went on sale in early 2010, as a 2011 model in North America and Australia. Early models include T5 (2.5 litres), 2.4i, 2.0, 2.0F (Flexifuel), 1.6, D5 (2.4 litres), 2.0D, 1.6D DRIVe, 1.6D DRIVe start/stop.[29][30] Delivery began in early 2010.[31] Beginning in 2011 model year, D3 and D4 engine options were added to the product line. Other changes include new body colour (Flamenco Red), Cars with Volvo On Call have the option of activating the cabin heater remotely via SMS text messaging.[32] C30 R-Design (2010-2013)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=16 edit It is a version of C30 with following:[33] *R-Design badge in the grille *Grille and door mirror housings in special silk metal finish *Body kit with front and rear spoilers, lower door trim moulding and side-skirts colour-matched to the rest of the body, 10 mm reduction in ride height *New 17-inch five-spoke Cratus aluminium wheels (18-inch optional) *Tailgate spoiler *Visible chrome-plated sports tailpipes (90 mm) *Upholstery in two colour combinations: cream-coloured leather with sides in dark grey Flex-Tec, or off-black leather with edges in off-black (new) *Embossed R-Design emblem in the front seats *R-Design centre stack and panel inserts *Gear lever knob trimmed in leather and aluminium *Sports pedals in aluminium, with rubber ribs *Sports steering wheel trimmed in leather, with R-Design emblem *Blue speedometer and rev counter gauges *Textile floor mats with contrasting piping C30 Polestar Performance Concept Prototype (2010)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=17 edit It is a version of C30 inspired by the Polestar STCC race car based on T5, designed by Polestar Performance. It included 2.5L Turbo engine with larger intercooler and KK & K 26 turbo, modified pistons, conrods and inlet camshaft, rated 405 PS (298 kW; 399 hp) and 510 N·m (376 lb·ft); Haldex AWD with Quaife mechanical differential brake front and rear, Öhlins shock absorbers and springs with 2.25 ratio steering rack, Brembo 380mm front brake discs with six piston calipers, Brembo 330mm rear brake discs with four piston calipers, BBS FI 19x8,19-inch wheels with Pirelli P Zero 235/35 ZR 19 tires, racing seats with Ternsjö leather and four point harness, aerodynamic body derived from the STCC race car. The vehicle was unveiled in 2010 Gothenburg Motor show.[34] [35][36] STCC-Volvo (2010)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=18 edit It is a race car version of C30 designed for the 2010 Swedish Touring Car Championship.[37] C30 Black Design (2011)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=19 edit It is a limited (600 units) version of C30 1.6 D2 (115PS), 1.6 DRIVe (115PS), 2.0 D3 (150PS) or 2.0 (145PS) for Italy market, designed by Eidon and Berman. It included DI-NOC film (3M) carbon fiber surface finish at roof, side frames, the frame of the grille and door mirrors, Fondmetal 17-inch rims in matte black (optional Fondmetal 17-inch rims in matte black), a choice of 5 body colours ( bianco ghiacciato(white), grigio titanio(anthracite), argento electrico metallizzato, orange flame metallizzato (orange flame metallic), argento metallizzato).[38][39] C30 DRIVe Electric (2011-2013)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Volvo_C30&action=edit&section=20 edit See also: Plug-in electric vehiclehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Volvo_c30_electric.jpgVolvo C30 Electric exhibited at the 2010 Paris Motor Show. The prototype C30 electric car used an 82 kW electric motor, and had a 24 kWh lithium-ion battery pack installed in the propshaft tunnel and in the space normally occupied by the fuel tank, outside the passenger compartment and away from the deformations zones. The C30 electric delivers up to 150 km (93 mi) under the NEDC cycle.[40] A drivable C30 prototype was presented in September 2009. An updated prototype (with complete interior and full instrumentation, and enhanced battery packaging) was unveiled in 2010 North American International Auto Show.[41][42] The C30 DRIVe Electric concept car was exhibited in the 2010 Paris Motor Show and presented as the C30 DRIVe.[43] Field testing of about 50 C30 electric cars was conducted in Sweden beginning the fourth quarter of 2010, mainly internally at the Volvo Car Corporation.[44] A Volvo C30 Electric was also part of the One Tonne Life project in which a family was given the task of living as climate-smart as possible for a period of six months.[44] In July 2012 Volvo delivered 15 Volvo C30 electric cars as part of an open road test-drive project in Shanghai.[45] The electric C30 has a 24 kWh lithium-ion battery, supplied by US manufacturer EnerDel.[46] The electric motor, the motor controller, the charger and other drivetrain components are supplied by Swiss manufacturer BRUSA Elektronik AG.[47] Top speed is estimated by Volvo at 130 km/h (81 mph), with acceleration from 0–50 kph (0–31 mph) in 4 seconds. The C30 Electric can be recharged from a regular household power socket and a full charge takes about 7 hours. The all-electric range is up to 150 kilometres (93 mi). The batteries are installed where the fuel tank normally sits and also in a special compartment in the C30's central tunnel, and as a result, the luggage compartment is unchanged.[44] In August 2012 Volvo ordered a second supply of battery packs from EnerDel to build an internal test fleet together with Siemens.[